yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 028
Heavy Metal, known as "Construction Site Duel! Destroy the Construction Equipment Deck!!" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on October 24, 2011, and aired in the United States on September 8, 2012. Summary Yuma and Tori are running through a construction site. Tori questions him why they're there. Astral asks what it is where they are. When Tori and Yuma are arguing over why they're there, above them, the iron beams break, and fall down. Yuma rushes to Tori, when a shovel turns around and knocks the beams away. Yuma and Tori runs as the machine rolls on right behind them. By jumping over an iron beam formation, the two manage to get into safety as the shovel crashes against the formation, shattering the glass at the front. They here a shout from it, and a little boy jumps out of it, trips, and falls. He sits down and moans about what happened, and Yuma asks who he is, while Astral comes closer by. Apparently feeling insulted, the boy introduces himself as Cody or Shobee in the Japanese Version, referring to himself as ore-sama (Japanese Version only) (a boastful way to refer to oneself in Japanese). Tori introduces herself and Yuma to him. She kindly thanks Cody for saving them, and the latter has to blush, but replies strongly. Astral looks interested at a bolt. Yuma is amazed by a huge construction truck, and Cody explains what it is for. They then look at a crane, and Astral is intrigued by it. They talk about what they find of it. Cody mentions the World Duel Carnival, and Yuma tells him he is participating as well. They start arguing about whose Deck has the most power, and decide to find out with a duel. Yuma starts his dueling ritual, and their duel starts. VS Cody]] Cody starts the duel quickly by calling forth two of his Heavy Industry cards, Jumbo Drill, and Grading Heavy Industry, Road Roller. Yuma counters using his Gagaga Magician. Astral questions him if he thought of Cody's monsters ATK and DEF being 2100. Yuma, embarassed, is told by Astral to use the Equip Spell Card he's holding. Following Astral's advice, he equips "Gagaga Magician" with Bound Wand and activating "Gagaga"'s effect to raise its Level to 8 and thus its attack points to 2300. However, Cody's Trap Card turns the odds in the battle and destroys "Gagaga Magician," also knocking Yuma's Life Points down to 3200. Yuma is able to bring it back from the Graveyard with the effect of "Bound Wand," so he won't be wide open for direct attacks from Cody's monsters, summoning it in Defense Position on Astral's advice to prevent as much as possible Battle Damage next turn. Cody remarks that this way Yuma won't defeat his "power". He draws and summons Excavation Heavy Industry, Strong Shovel in attack position, and "Drill Jumbo"'s ATK increases by 300 since there's now another Heavy Industry monster on his field. He has "Strong Shovel" attack "Gagaga Magician," but Yuma responds with Half Unbreak, so "Gagaga" can't be destroyed by battle this turn and damage to Yuma from battles involving it is halved. "Drill Jumbo" then attacks, which inflicts piercing damage. This damage is, however, halved by Half Unbreak, although Yuma's Life Points are still decreased to 2500. Although laughing at first, Cody gets embarrased when his "Drill Jumbo" switches to defense position and can't be changed back until his next End Phase by other means then a card effect. Astral tells Yuma that this is their chance. Yuma confirms, and switches "Gagaga" to attack position and summons Puripriest. He uses its effect, lowering its attack to 0 and increasing "Gagaga"'s by 800 to 2300. He attacks and destroys "Strong Shovel" decreasing Cody's Life to 3500 and "Drill Jumbo's" attack to 2100. Yuma sets a card and ends his turn, and "Gagaga Magician" and "Puripriest" regain their original attack power. Yuma remarks his "power" to which Astral makes a remark, which seems to stop Yuma's boasting. Cody complains about Yuma's remark. He flashes back to his younger days, in which he spent lots of time at a construction site, and was fascinated by the machines. He then tells his reason for participating in the WDC. Cody begins his turn, using a powerful combo to regain his lost "Strong Shovel" and make his 3 monsters Level 5, and Overlays them to Xyz Summon Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry, a massive contruction machine with 3200 Attack Points. Cody introduces it to Yuma, and Astral tells Yuma how powerful this card is. He consumes an Overlay Unit from it to send the top three cards of Yuma's Deck to the graveyard, which are Blustering Winds, Gogogo Golem, and Goblindbergh. Since there were 2 monsters among the sent cards, two monsters on Yuma's field can be destroyed, so both "Puripriest" and "Gagaga Magician" are crushed. "Digvorzhak" starts making noise when Cody declares a direct attack with it, so Yuma can't hear Astral. By moving his hand, however, Astral manages to tell Yuma to activate the set Trap Card. By using the card's effect, Yuma is able to lower "Digvorzhak"'s attack points to 2400, surviving with 100 LP. Discouraged, Yuma looks at his hand. However, Astral uses what he learned about the construction site the last while, to tell Yuma "Digvorzhak" can be defeated. Like he compared it to the game of soccer he learned about during their last duel, he compares a duel to a construction. Yuma understands, and draws, while Cody asks if he already surrendered to his "power". Yuma summons Kurivolt, and uses its effect to take away "Digvorzhak"'s Overlay Units, and summon two Kurivolt Tokens to his side of the field, shocking Shobee, who quickly recovers and says the three little monsters are no threat. Yuma, however, disagrees by playing Mini-Guts, tributing two Level 1 monsters in order to decrease "Digvorzhak"'s attack points to 0. Shobee first laughs at the Kurivolt Tokens attaching themselves to Digvorzhak, but all screws keeping it together soon fall out. He attacks it with "Kurivolt", and the little creature shocks the huge machine, making it fall apart, destroying it and inflicting 300 points of damage. Using Mini-Guts' second effect, Yuma deals Cody damage equal to "Digvorzhak"'s ATK (which is 3200), thus depleting Cody's remaining 3200 Life Points to 0, who is left in the smoke of the explosion. Cody asks Yuma how he was able to overcome his power, and Yuma explains, making Cody realize it's not the only way to win. Shobee understand, and keeping his cool, tosses Yuma his Heart Piece. Tori comes closer, and while the three talk, Astral flies all around the construction site, intrigued by it. Tori makes a remark, and both Yuma and Cody seem embarrassed. A man suddenly screams at them, angry for the destruction they caused before and what they're doing there, the three run away yelling "Sorry!". Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Cody Turn 1: Cody Cody Normal Summons "Jumbo Drill" (1800/100). He then activates "Top-Speed Construction", letting him Special Summon a "Heavy Industry" monster from his hand in Defense Position as he Normal Summoned a "Heavy Industry" monster this turn. He Special Summons "Grading Heavy Industry, Road Roller (600/2100). The effect of "Jumbo Drill" increases its own ATK by 300, to 2100 as there is another face-up "Heavy Industry" monster on the field. Shobee Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000). He equips it with "Bound Wand", increasing its ATK by 100 for each of its Levels, to 1900. Yuma activates the effect of "Gagaga Magician", increasing its Level to 8 until the End Phase. Therefore, its ATK rises to 2300 via the effect of "Bound Wand". "Gagaga Magician" attacks "Drill Jumbo", but Shobee activates his face-down "A Hot-Blooded Man's Red Soul", which will target a Machine-Type monster and cause the monster it battles to lose 1000 ATK. He targets "Drill Jumbo", so the ATK of "Gagaga Magician" decreases by 1000, to 1300 (Yuma 4000 → 3200). As the monster it was equipped to was destroyed by battle, the effect of "Bound Wand" Special Summons that monster from the Graveyard at the end of the Battle Phase. "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) is Special Summoned in Defense Position. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 3: Cody Cody Normal Summons "Excavation Heavy Industry, Strong Shovel" (1800/100). The ATK of "Drill Jumbo" increases its own ATK by 300, 2400, as there is another face-up "Heavy Industry" monster on the field. "Strong Shovel" attacks "Gagaga Magician", but Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak", meaning "Gagaga Magician" cannot be destroyed by battle this turn and any Battle Damage from battles involving it is halved. "Drill Jumbo" attacks "Gagaga Magician", inflicting piercing Battle Damage via its effect, which is halved by "Half Unbreak" (Yuma 3200 → 2500). The other effect of "Drill Jumbo" switches it to Defense Position as it attacked and the position may not be changed until the end of Cody's next turn, except via card effect. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma switches "Gagaga Magician" to Attack Position and Normal Summons "Puripriest" (800/800). Yuma activates the effect of "Puripriest", decreasing its ATK to 0 to increase the ATK of "Gagaga Magician" by 800, to 2300, until the End Phase. "Gagaga Magician" attacks and destroys "Strong Shovel" (Cody 4000 → 3500). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 5: Cody " is Summoned.]] Cody activates "Scrap and Build", letting him Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Machine-Type monster from his Graveyard, though it may not attack this turn. He Special Summons "Strong Shovel", whose own effect activates, increasing its Level by 1, to 4, as it was Special Summoned from the Graveyard. He then activates "Overhaul", increasing the Level of all Machine-Type monsters he controls by 1. The Levels of "Drill Jumbo", "Road Roller" and "Strong Shovel" all increase by 1, to 5. Shobee overlays his three monsters to Xyz Summon "Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry" (3200/2000) in Attack Position. Shobee activates the effect of "Digvorzhak", detaching an Overlay Unit to send the top three cards of Yuma's Deck to his Graveyard. For each Monster Card sent, he may destroy one card on Yuma's field. Yuma sends "Gogogo Golem", "Goblindbergh" and "Blustering Winds" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard. As two monsters were sent, Shobee chooses to destroy "Gagaga Magician" and "Puripriest". "Digvorzhak" attacks directly, but Yuma activates his face-down "Tiny Resistance", letting him decrease the ATK of "Digvorzhak" by that of a Level 4 or lower monster in his Graveyard that has 1000 or less ATK. He selects "Puripriest", so the ATK of "Digvorzhak" decreases by 800, to 2400 (Yuma 2500 → 100). Turn 6: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Kurivolt" (300/200). He activates its effect, detaching the two Overlay Units from "Digvorzhak" and Special Summoning two "Kurivolt Tokens" (300/200) in Attack Position. He activates "Mini-Guts", Tributing his two Level 1 "Kurivolt Tokens" to decrease the ATK of "Digvorzhak" to 0. When it is destroyed, Shobee will take damage equal to its original ATK. "Kurivolt" attacks and destroys "Digvorzhak" (Cody 3500 → 3200), with the effect of "Mini-Guts" inflicting damage equal to the original ATK of "Digvorzhak" (Cody 3200 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.